Kisses in a red dress
by Minkey222
Summary: No young woman, no matter how great, can know her destiny. She cannot glimpse her part in the great story that is about to unfold. Like everyone, she must live and learn. And so it will be for the young witch arriving at the gates of Camelot. A girl that will, in time, mother the legend. Her name: Merlin. Alwayagirl!merlin The once and future queen Emrys. Gender!reveal.


**Just a little one shot idea. I apologize for the fact that I am avoiding adding chapters to other stories, but it comes down to the fact that I cant think of what to write about. This is just a little fem!merlin/arthur fic. Just an idea.**

 **I DON'T OWN MERLIN!**

It had been many years since that fateful first encounter with the once young and prattish crown prince of Camelot. So many years since she was mistaken for a boy. And so many years since her destiny was thrust upon her. It all started with her travelling to the bustling city of Camelot.

 _"Hey come on, that's enough!" Merlin shouted, whilst stopping the rouge target with her boot clad foot._

 _"What?" Arthur asked confusedly._

 _"You've had your fun, my friend" Merlin was always an outspoken girl, never keeping things in her mouth too long._

 _"Do I know you?" Arthur spoke up again, looking quite interested in the person who was speaking to him._

 _"Er, I'm Merlin" Merlin said whilst reaching his hand out to shake Arthur's._

 _"So I don't know you." Arthur stated._

 _"No." Merlin replied._

 _"Yet, you called me friend" Arthur was looking confused once more._

 _"Ah, that was my mistake" Merlin said also looking rather interested in the man who was acting like he owned the place._

 _"Yes, I think so." Arthur looked very smug with himself._

 _"Yeah, I'd never have a friend who could be such an ass." Merlin quipped back, she stifled a giggle._

 _And that was when she tried to throw a punch at the crown bloody prince of Camelot!_

Since she has saved the prince from the sorceress who had thrown a knife at the prattish prince and became the _man_ servant of Arthur she watched the young Pendragon grow into the proud and kind king that he is today.

Originally she was going to correct him, point out the fact that she was indeed a girl and not just acting like one, but there were several reason why that became a bad idea. The first reason came in the form of Uther Pendragon. Since she was appointed as the _man_ servant of Arthur, she would have to appear to be a man. Otherwise she would most likely be sacked and/or exiled, depending on how long she remained in her position. Reason number two came in the form of Arthur Prat-dragon himself. As she progressed and Arthur became one of her very close friends, though they would never admit it to each other, she realized that if she were to reveal her true gender she wouldn't be allowed on any more hunts or quests and she would most certainly not be allowed to fight alongside Arthur. So she stayed exactly how she was, until of course she had proven herself worthy. The last and final reason was a rather large and rather cryptic dragon, hidden beneath none other than the castle in which she was staying. This dragon, who eventually became one of her closest confidents, had informed her of her destiny. She was told she was _the once and future queen_ and _Emrys_ the soul protector of _the once and future king_ or Arthur. She denied it at first. But with a rather intense trip to visit the druids, who had insisted on calling her ' _my lady_ ' and bowing to her whenever they spoke, she started to believe the rather annoying large lizard. Her mind was entirely made up after a small druid boy, Mordred, had sent his pleas to her telepathically. _PLEASE! My queen! My queen Emrys! Save me!_ She decided that the prophecies were true.

So this was where she was now. Many months after the death of Uther Pendragon, leaving his son to become king in his stead. Today she had decided that she was going to reveal one of her many secrets. Today she was wearing her only dress. It was Pendragon red, fitting of a potential queen. It was elegant but simple and was not too over the top for the _maid_ servant of the king. It was gifted to her by her mother before she left. It showed her figure off well and gripped her in the all the right places. Usually her well defined figure was hidden by her baggy clothing. She was always tall and skinny so no one questioned why her clothes were always too big. But this dress showed her curvy and feminine figure off well, especially her rather present _bosom_. If anybody saw her walking into the Arthur's room, they would assume that _Merlin_ had been fired and a maid hired as his replacement.

She swaggered into Arthurs room and placed his breakfast delicately onto the table. The hem of her dress swaying around her feet. She headed over to the curtains and drew them back, allowing the beautiful rays of the early morning sun to pierce the darkness inside. She sauntered over to lean over the kings face to wake him up.

"Good morning, sire" She said softly. Arthur mumbled in response, refusing to get up. She shook him softly and spoke again.

"Arthur, you must awaken, you have an early morning council meeting today." She said with assertion in her voice. Arthur opened his eyes and stared groggily at Merlin.

" _Merlin_ , are you wearing a dress?" Arthur said, his vision still blurred from only just being woken.

"Indeed I am sire" She said still leant over Arthur.

"Merlin I knew you acted like a girl, but I never believed you would dress like one." He said whilst sitting up in his bed, eyes still on Merlin. He started to laugh until he actually _looked_ at Merlin. He drank in her sight, beautiful face, hair, body. Beautiful everything. She was gorgeous. And obviously a woman. Arthur had always held feelings towards his servant but always passed them off as a platonic brotherly relationship. But now that Merlin turned out to be a girl, he understood his feeling for her. She was still leant over him. He looked awe struck. He quickly leaned into her and kissed her upon the lips. Merlin replied eagerly, as if this were meant to happen.

"Merlin" He whispered.

 _This explains this then_ Merlin thought to herself _I truly am to be the once and future queen alongside Arthur_.


End file.
